


Digital Symbiosis

by Valentine20xx



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Symbionts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When a small fragment of D-Reaper code regains sentience, it goes on a crusade to corrupt, enslave and control the Tamers, with deadly consequences for all involved...
Kudos: 7





	Digital Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo/Namco Bandai, and is used without permission.  
> This is a fairly grim-dark story, due to the fact that several characters will effectively die off over the course of the narrative, due to various reasons, and the ending of the story will be intentionally dark, due to the fact even at the start, none of the cast will be able to detect those affected by the Reaper.

The first sensation that the blob of corrupted digital matter felt was pain. Pain from when it was torn to shreds, ripped apart, with most of it’s being dissolving into random bits. Only the small amount of viable code within that part of the digital matter had allowed it to recompile at all.

Over what seemed like eons for the small trace of data, it sucked small wisps of data that drifted around it’s perch, not caring about the disruptions it caused to the Wifi signals below. It reconstructed it’s last memories, it’s memories of those who had made it decompile.

A new emotion crossed the ‘features’ of the entity as it’s awareness expanded, and it slithered into the transformer of one of the power lines… Anger. It wanted revenge for those which had halted it’s processes, halted it’s right to corrupt and control the entities that had decompiled it.

A new protocol crossed it’s mind, as it saw a cat wandering past, the blob falling atop it, the cat’s yowl of shock the last thing it said as the body was encased, until, a few moments later, the blob seemed to retreat into the now glossy black furred cat’s body, as the entity effectively replaced the cat.

The cat briefly acted strangely as the virus got used to the sensation of having a body, the cat’s form losing shape horrifically a few times before it was settled, and it headed on with it’s hunt, now with a way to move that hopefully would not attract undue attention, the small mind of the cat crushed.

A dog’s barking disturbed the ‘cat’, the dog stopping in confusion as the cat’s form collapsed, before the dog was muzzled, and it’s form was enveloped, the size of the dog making it more difficult, but it soon was in the form of the dog, and had retreated into the back of the simple minded beast’s consciousness.

The entity contemplated it’s ‘luck’. The distance, both in height and overall range, from where it’s enemy had decompiled the main body of it meant it had escaped any planned search for remains. All it had to work with though was the base parts of it’s programming… To take over and assimilate lesser beings.

As it released the cat from it’s form, it polled both the dog and cat, ‘ _I am not the D-Reaper. Designation change to D-Symbio_ _nt_ _?_ ’

Neither of them to give an opinion, being too simple minded to understand the command, so it decided, as main intellect between the three, that they both agreed.

Unknown to the newly renamed D-Symbiont, it had been several years since the D-Reaper had been apparently destroyed, and the Tamers had moved on. The only remnants of that time were their Digivices and the D-Symbiont itself, their Digimon having, mostly, left.

An unexpected function the D-Symbiont had, due to it’s knowledge of their unique entity data, was a ‘sixth sense’ about a Tamer being nearby. For Ruki, it was terrible luck on her part that the D-Symbiont rediscovered that ability as she was walking past it’s Cat Agent.

The cat promptly studied the crowds passing under where it had been sunning itself with an intensity that was most definitely not natural, and soon it smiled as recognition crossed the cat’s features. It pulled it’s presence out of the dog, being too large for infiltration, and reconstituted within the cat.

A short time later, the cat was following Ruki home, part of it’s form breaking off as it saw something intriguing, that it had to research. A young woman didn’t even notice as the D-Symbiont took over her mind, before she entered, completely randomly, a nearby sex shop.

Within a few moments, the shop’s owner ended up a new Agent, as did the girl. The data it got from both was highly intriguing, and, unwittingly, was changing it’s interpretation of the base goals of it’s programming, since the entities it was dealing with had some very intriguing forms of corruption.

Ruki’s home was a fair-sized temple surrounded by a small forested area, expensive if it wasn’t for her mother’s continued success. However, in Ruki’s case, this made it easier for the D-Symbiont to get closer, taking over one of the numerous foxes that prowled the grounds.

The fact that it had found Ruki had awakened many old commands and subroutines. Quite a few were damaged so the Vixen Agent compensated as best it could, using the data it had to patch it’s programming so to speak. One of the damaged sections was the one governing targets.

The only protocols it had left were those to take over and assimiliate, which was why it’s new identity was the D-Symbiont. The result of this was that it built it’s new protocols around the capture, assimilation and conversion of anything, including Ruki herself.

It’s desire to fulfill it’s programming was counterbalanced by it’s understanding of it’s own damaged form. However, the knowledge it had gained from it’s detour had given it a way to complete it’s objective, and a way to capture her for assimilation.

Subtlety, not overwhelming numbers was the key to success and so it waited patiently as night fell and Ruki left to eat dinner, returning an hour later and stretching out on the bed. It made it’s move when the light from her window went out, changing back to ooze, slipping through the crack in the window and pooling under her bed.

It overheard words from the target, interspersed with moans, something about Jeri and wishing she was there with her. The ooze began to creep up the legs of the bed, slipping under the covers and beginning to creep up her legs, slowly coating them in jet blackness and dissolving her clothes.

Ruki took no notice, already lost to the world in her state of near orgasmic bliss. World War III could erupt and she wouldn’t even blink. Her fingers continued to manipulate her clit, even as the ooze coated them, moving up her inner thighs as she came, the juices absorbed by the advancing mass.

Ruki raised her hand to her mouth to clean it, licking it and instantly letting out an exclamation of disgust at the extremely bitter acrid taste of the ooze coating her hand, not realising it had allowed the Symbiont to enter her body.

“Ugh! What the hell was that?!” she exclaimed, wiping her hand on the covers, “Wait... What the?!”

Ruki screamed, finally seeing the blackness coating her arm to the elbow. She threw back the sheet, revealing her now completely coated legs and the mass of jet black goo she was lying on. She attempted to try to peel it off her free hand, only for it to spread, tendrils grasping her arms and pulling them to lock to her sides.

“W-What are you? What do you want?” she stammered, squirming as her legs were completely swallowed by it and glued in place. It then began to quiver, small swirls of color appearing in its surface. Ruki lett out a soft whimper as it slid up her back, wrapping around her throat and applying gentle pressure, warning her against any screams.

“P-Please... Let me go...” she whispered, not even noticing as the ooze around her feet shifted, expanding and splitting to form a three toed foot capped with pink claws. Her hips swelled as two pink symbols resembling a pair of shooting stars chasing each other in a circle appeared on them. Her eyes widened and she let out a moan as a pressure appeared against her crotch.

“N-No don’t...” she whimpered as the ooze entered her pussy, coating her inner walls as it slipped inside and expanded. A second tendril invaded her ass and also expanded inside her, the two gelatinous shafts pulsing and wriggling inside her. She moaned and squirmed as familiar shapes formed in the ooze, except the colours were off.

‘A Renamon...’ she thought as her arms were absorbed into a pair resembling Renamon’s but with pink tipped claws and pink gloves. ‘It’s turning me into a Renamon!’

“G-Gotta warn... Others...” she moaned out, managing to push herself free of the ooze and landing on the floor. Her front turned gray and a rubbery ruff formed at her neck as her breasts swelled, The front of a Renamon head forming in front of her as what ooze was still on her body crept up the back of her head.

“Ugh... C-Can’t think...” she whispered, falling onto her back as the part of the creature that had invaded her ears began to enter her brain, overwriting her higher brain functions. The remaining ooze on the bed snagged her trailing backside with a tendril, forming a thicker connection as it slid off the bed, forming a large tail with a gray tip.

“A-Ah...M-My body...” she moaned, the shafts sunk inside her forcing their way deeper as her mind was taken over, coating her insides with more ooze. A pair of fox ears formed as the Renamon face rotated, presenting the hollowed out backside and two pinpricks of light above a pulsing shaft of congealed goo. Ruki didn’t even resist as it dropped, her eyes rolling back into her head as she stopped thinking and resisting. A dark red haired copy of Ruki formed, with pale skin, kneeling in front of her.

“No… My body...” She stated, as it began the process of transforming the figure in front of her, what parts of her it didn’t need being archived, her memories stored for later perusal, as Ruki’s attire changed into a style similar in theme to the store that it had taken over. It was an hour later when the jet black Renamon opened her eyes, the red pupils dilating in the dim light as she climbed to her feet

“D-Renamon... Online...” she muttered in a strange voice that retained parts of Ruki’s voice, but also had the Symbiont’s ‘voice’; the result being a strange double echo, “Primary objective: Capture and Asslimilation of target Tamer... Complete... Sub objective: Locate other Tamers... In progress.”

“Realization: This unit must blend in to accomplish objectives.” The D-Symbiont’s version of Ruki stated before correcting her own colours, just for as long as it needed to resemble the girl it had stolen the form of, as the D-Renamon changed to properly resemble a natural Renamon, kneeling down on a cushion as the D-Symbiont headed towards the store.

As she approached the store, Ruki’s hair turned red, her eyes crimson, entering and breathing in the smell of rubber and leather. The original owner and the girl who had allowed her access stood across from her in rubber maid’s uniforms, fresh from their latest ‘study’ of fetishism. It opened a trunk in the middle of the room, beckoning to the two girls, who curled up and sat in the top of the trunk, before it was locked and Ruki’s address put on a shipping label, a quick phone call seeing it shipped off to it’s new home.

The following hours were a thorough and detailed exploration of Ruki’s body, with Ruki being recreated purely to do so, the D-Symbiont soon finding itself liking the look of Ruki hooded, bound and kneeling. A phone call on Ruki’s phone contacted the next target. Considering said target rejected the D-Reaper, and the thoughts her newest Agent had about her, it would be only appropriate that she end up enslaved at the feet of the new D-Symbiont...


End file.
